Harry Potter and the Crusaders of Light
by Orion Potter
Summary: Harry gets taken to the weasleys by dumbledore, when things start to go wrong harry decides to do something about it and with the help of ron and dumbledore make a group the crusaders of light, takes place dureing 6th and 7th years and also after hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and the Crusaders of Light**

Hey there you may remember me from my last story Harry Potter and the Brotherhood of the Wolf… I'm very sorry I discontinued it but I felt that the plot just died and I couldn't get it going….. I hope you like this story too as I think it will be quite the story. It will span Harry's 6th, and 7th years and also after Hogwarts… enjoy.

I own nothing accept for any original characters, and the plot…..everything else is J.ks

At the Beginning

Harry stood there, battered and beaten…. But not broken, he unsheathed his sword and threw the scabbard aside, the blade glinted light from the many fires raging around him, he took a few steps forward and stood on a pile of rubble, he knew what he was going to do this one night and he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"This may be my last chance," he said

"I know, just tell me everything." I replied "I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

"I know, I just don't know where to start."

"Start at the Beginning, it's the best place to start things"

"I suppose so, well, here goes, I guess it all started the summer after fifth year….."

Well there's the start.. hope it wasn't too horrible, well hope you like it

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's the second chapter….hope it's good... I just want to tell you everything in _italics _are thoughts, dreams, letters ect. And that this isn't going to be a super power Harry fic. Enjoy.

The Summer

Harry was lying in his backyard, well not really his backyard, his uncles, Harry's own backyard were miles and miles away, with rolling green hills, complete with a giant forest and castle, Hogwarts, he missed being here so much.

The only thing he missed more then Hogwarts isn't even a thing, it is actually a person, his godfather, who died in battle little over three weeks ago, he died to protect him.

"if only I hadn't been so damned stupid!" Harry yelled at himself "he'd still be here, and he could take me away from this hell hole!"

True to Harry, Privet Drive was a hell hole, but it was as hot as said place like last summer, when a drought plagued them, the weather seemed to take a complete one eighty turn and now wouldn't stop raining, it was all the same to Harry, without Sirius he didn't care.

Suddenly he heard a weird noise, he whipped out his wand and was on his feet in an instant, he knew he couldn't do magic but still he felt safe with his wand out. He was relieved the noise was only Hedwig returning from delivering a letter to Dumbledore apologizing for smashing his possessions and wreaking his office. Harry went inside and dashed upstairs to let his owl in, the Dursely's went out for a family dinner and left Harry home alone,  the raven haired boy didn't care, he preferred being away from his "family".

The Gryffindor boy opened his window to let the wet owl into his room and was surprised to see a return letter from his headmaster.

_Dear Harry _

_My boy you need not apologize for your actions in my office, they are merely possessions and can be replaced, while your own emotions are much harder to replace._

_Harry I want to tell you that it may be deemed unprofessional on my part but I have always thought of you as the grandson I could never have, so I have decided that to help you have a little more normal of a life I am letting you live with the Weasley's permanently, they have already consented so I will be coming to pick you up personally at midnight tonight, we will be traveling by portkey from your home to Grimmald place, I know it may be hard for you to go back there but it is better for you to face it sooner then later._

_I hope you are well, and are trying to practice occlumency._

_Yours Truly_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry couldn't believe it, he was leaving the Dursley's forever and would be living with the people he counted as family, he smiled, something that had been rare on the young mans face, he couldn't wait, and in a few short hours he would leave this place for good.

Harry started packing immediately and was waiting for midnight to roll round, Harry brought his trunk down the stairs and walked into the living room to watch a bit of television to pass the time not long after that the Dursley's marched into the house happily chatting when Vernon spotted Harry watching the TV.

"Boy what do you think your doing? Watching our TV like that, did I give you permission?" Vernon said immediately going purple at the sight of the boy.

"Well Uncle Vernon I don't really care if you did or not because in..." Harry glanced at his watch, "Fifteen minutes my headmaster is coming to pick me up and I'm never coming back, I'm going to be living with my best mate's family, and they actually treat me as a family member."

Vernon looked at the boy in a disbelieving way, "You're leaving?" "Forever?"

Harry nodded yes

"Well what' taking the man, we must thank the man for relieving us of you!"

Harry told them that he would be there at midnight and that they just have to wait.

After a silent fifteen minutes Dumbledore appeared out of no where right in front of them holding an old, empty water bottle. Vernon jumped up from his seat and not ever caring that this old man just appeared out of thin air in the middle of his home grabbed Dumbledore's hand and shook it vigorously,  "thank you, thank you for taking the boy, well what are you waiting for? Leave with him."

Dumbledore just gave Vernon a weird look and beckoned Harry forward with his trunk, "okay Harry, we will be gone in, three, two, one…"  Harry felt that oh so familiar tug behind his navel and they were gone, Harry never ever having to return there again.

As suddenly as it happened it stopped and the landed in the kitchen at Grimmald place, Harry actually was able to keep his balance, but right after he fully recovered from the portkey he was almost tackled to the ground in a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, let the boy breath he just got here." Mr. Weasley told his wife

Reluctantly Harry's new surrogate mother let go and smiled fondly at him, "Harry dear I'm so happy that you'll be able to be our surrogate son, I always wanted to take you away from those people that are supposed to be your relatives, well you should get settled in, Ron's upstairs in the room you used last summer, just go right up." Again she pulled him into a hug and tugged at a lock of his shaggy main of black hair in a motherly fashion; she smiled again and let Harry go on his way.

Harry picked up his trunk and started carrying it upstairs, he got the front hall and started tip-toeing but then realized that the Portrait of Mrs. Black was gone, so he walked full stride to the stairs and trudged his way up, he got to the room (noticing that the elf heads and troll leg umbrella stand were gone) knocked on the door and walked in. Ron was lying in his bed reading a quidditch book, he looked up and saw Harry and grinned.

"Hey there mate," he said while standing up to help Harry with his trunk

Harry ginned back and said "hey there… brother." Ron looked confused and asked Harry what he meant. Mrs. Weasley obviously didn't tell him so that Harry himself could.

"Well Ron, your parents have adopted me as a surrogate son, so I guess that it mean me and you are brothers," Harry was grinning like a mad man while saying this as Ron's eyes opened wide and said "Wicked",  he then pulled Harry into a manly embrace and then quickly let go.

"Ron then said with a smirk, "you do know that, since your underage half of all your money gets transferred to ours cuz we're your family right?' Harry didn't know this but shrugged, "I don't care I was going to give your family half of it anyway."

Ron just chuckled and they started talking, suddenly, as if just remembering something Ron said,

"hey Harry look at this, he pulled out his wand and said "_lumos" _his wand tip lit up with a flare and then he said _"nox"_

Harry looked at him then started saying, "Ron that's underage magic, you'll get in trouble!" Ron just shook his head and said, "nope, there is a magical barrier around the house so that underage magic can't be detected, I found out the other day when I was too lazy to get up to pick up a pick so I just summoned it to me, I forgot about getting in trouble and when no owl came I knew there must be a barrier." Harry was surprised and said, "wicked"

LATER

Ron and Harry just walked into the kitchen for dinner to see the table packed with the Weasleys, they all stood up and either patted Harry on the back or hugged him saying how much they love having him in the family.

They all sat down and were eating and chatting, Harry asked Ron where Hermione was and he said that she was on a trip with her parents to Brazil and that she was to be coming here in the middle of august. After dinner it was quite late and they were all told to go to bed by Mrs. Weasley. Harry was so tired when he went to bed he only mumbled a goodnight to Ron and was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

_Harry was walking through a humid rain forest, apparently looking for something, he could hear a distant scream but he ignored it and kept looking, he suddenly stopped and turned toward a particularly large bush, she pulled out a wand and with a flick the bush was moved aside, sitting there hiding was a girl with brown hair… Harry could tell that something was going to happen and suddenly yelled "AVADA KADAVARA" a green light filled the area and the girl fell down unmarked and dead. Harry saw the face and felt his heart drop._

Harry bolted upright and awake "Hermione!"

Harry jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen and busted through the door, everyone inside suddenly stopped talking and Harry understood that he just intruded in on a order meeting, everyone looked at him in a weird way and Snape stood up and in a low snarl said "Potter, what is the meaning of this, you are not allowed in order meetings!"

Harry just ignored him and walked up to Dumbledore, and told him about the vision and that someone had to go and check on Hermione, Dumbledore stood up and reached into his pocket he pulled out what looked like a walkie-talkie and started speaking into it, his face went grave, he put away the walkie-talkie and announced in a very sad voice, The granger family has been murdered at the hands of Voldemorts deatheaters. I'm very sorry to you Harry, please when you break the news to Ronald, do it softly.

Harry couldn't believe it, he was in denial, but it must be true if Dumbledore told him it was; and it was his job to break the news to Ron. Harry walked into the room and Ron was awake waiting for Harry to get back, "Harry, what happened? Did you have a vision?" Ron asked

"Ron this is going to be hard for you to take but it's true, Dumbledore checked and he told me it was"

"What, what is so bad?" Ron asked looking concerned

"Ron, Hermione is… dead…"

Aren't I evil…? I know I killed Hermione, but I don't really like her. Review please, even if its flames... I like all types of criticism, hope its allright I'll be back with the next chapter soon


End file.
